


you put the smile on my face like the sunshine

by soulofme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Summer Vacation, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another normal summer day between two best friends.</p><p>Well a mostly normal day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you put the smile on my face like the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gold Rays by Vinyl Pinups.

“It’s too damn hot.”

Levi looked up at the couch where Eren was half-sitting, half-sprawled across it. One of his arms was thrown over his eyes and the other hung limply off the side of the couch. He moved his arm and peered down at Levi, who was sitting on the ground with his back against the couch.

“Says the asshole hogging the fan,” Levi replied dryly, and Eren rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” he huffed, clearly irritated at his friend’s response. He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. “I need to cut my bangs.”

Levi looked up at him, twisting his lips.

“I could do it for you,” he mumbled, returning his piercing gaze back to the television. Eren perked up at that, sitting up completely.

“Really?” he exclaimed. Levi gave him a strange look.

“Yes, really,” he answered flatly. “Why are you so excited?”

“No reason,” Eren grumbled. “Will you do it right now?”

Levi shrugged and flicked the television off, the screen instantly going black. He stood up and stretched, making his way to the kitchen. Eren watched him blankly, only blinking when Levi poked his head around his corner.

“Are you coming?” he asked, and Eren jolted up and quickly made his way into the kitchen as well.

* * *

Eren watched as another piece of hair fluttered to the ground.

“My hair,” he moaned dramatically, and Levi sighed.

“First you bitched about it being long, now you’re bitching about it being gone. Make up your mind,” he said irritatedly.

Eren stuck his tongue out childishly and continued to watch as more of his hair was cut. Finally, Levi set the pair of scissors he had been wielding down and removed the towel from around Eren’s neck.

“Done?” Eren asked.

“Done,” Levi replied, and instantly set about sweeping up the hair that was on the ground.

Eren chewed his lip and slid off of the counter.

“Thanks,” he said softly, and Levi looked at him.

“Sure,” he said slowly, and continued sweeping.

Eren pressed his back against the counter. Levi stood to toss the scooped-up hair out and returned to where Eren was standing, pulling out a kitchen stool and perching himself on to it.

“Hey, what’s on your mind?” Levi asked. Eren looked at him from the corner of his eye, pleased that his hair was no longer obscuring his vision.

“What do you mean?” he asked innocently, and Levi rolled his eyes.

“You have that weird face you always get when your poor brain gets overworked,” Levi elaborated, and Eren reached forward to punch his shoulder.

“Jerk,” he said, and Levi smirked slightly and crossed his arms.

“Well?” he said, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Eren screwed his lips to the side.

“It’s nothing,” Eren said, shaking his head. Levi nudged him with his foot.

“Come on, we both know that’s a load of bullshit,” he replied.

“Really, it was nothing,” Eren said almost desperately. He then looked away. Levi sighed at his best friend’s antics.

“Man, and I thought we were ‘best friends forever’,” the older of the two said, a gloomy expression on his face.

“Manipulative bastard,” Eren huffed under his breath, and Levi had the audacity to grin cheekily, knowing that he had won.

“Might as well just spit it out now Eren,” Levi said. Eren gave him a thoroughly irritated look before he chewed his lip and crossed his arms.

“Do you like anyone?” he asked, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward.

“Huh?”

“Don’t make me repeat it!”

“Well then speak loud enough that I can hear it!”

Eren ground his teeth together harshly. Levi rolled his eyes and poked the younger teen’s leg with his toe again.

“Hey, Eren.”

Eren looked at him reluctantly. Levi frowned at the expression on his best friend’s face.

“Come on, Eren. I promise I won’t make fun of you or anything like that.”

“I said, do you like anyone?” Eren repeated.

Levi sat back, his mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Uh,” he said, and blinked rapidly as he struggled to comprehend the words that had come out of Eren’s mouth. “Oh.”

Eren watched him patiently, chewing on his lip again.

“That’s an interesting question, don’t you think?” Levi said. Eren scowled.

“You don’t have to answer it you know,” he snapped. Levi held his hands up defensively.

“Hey, I just said it was interesting!”

“Whatever,” Eren said. Levi narrowed his eyes at him.

“What’s your problem?” he asked. “And don’t you dare say nothing.”

“My _problem_ ,” Eren exploded. “Is that I’ve had a crush on you since we were ten. I just want to know if I even stand a freaking chance!”

As soon as he finished yelling, Eren sagged back against the counter again. His arms were still crossed over his chest, and now he was avoiding Levi’s gaze more than ever.

“That’s all,” Eren said, his voice quieter now.

“Oh,” Levi said, an odd expression on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair. “That...uh, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well…” Eren trailed off and flailed one of his hands about in Levi’s direction, gesturing towards something the older of the two didn’t quite understand.

“Since we were ten…?”

“Yes, since we were ten,” Eren said miserably. “You know, can you just get the rejecting part over already? You’re making this worse.”

“...Who said I was going to reject you?” Levi said.

Eren looked at him in shock.

“What?” he squeaked, and quickly cleared his throat to hide it. Levi shrugged.

“Yeah,” he said nonchalantly. “Just think about it. You’re one of the very few people I can stand. And you’re not that bad looking anyway.”

“Not that bad looking…” Eren echoed. Levi glanced over at him.

“What, you want me to call you gorgeous? Flawless? I can do that too,” he said, and opened his mouth again.

Eren quickly clamped his hand over the older’s mouth.

“Please don’t,” he said. Levi’s eyes twinkled with mirth, and Eren removed his hand from his best friend’s face.

“But seriously,” Levi said. “If you like me, that’s cool.”

“Cool?”

“Yeah, cool.”

“Right,” Eren looked down at the ground. “Hey, Levi…”

“Yeah?”

Eren leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. He pulled away, a tiny smile on his face. His eyes were bright as he looked at Levi.

“O-Oh,” Levi said. Eren laughed.

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you so flustered,” he teased, poking his friend in his side. Levi shook his head.

“I guess you just have that effect on me,” he said back, just as teasingly, and was extremely pleased by the embarrassed expression Eren made.

“Hey, knock it off!” the brunet cried, and Levi shook his head.

“No way,” he muttered, and pulled Eren towards him so that he could kiss him lightly.

The younger of the two felt his heart race at the sensation of his friend’s lips pressing softly against his own. He wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck and laughed quietly when they pulled away.

“I guess we really are stuck together forever,” he said, and Levi looked at him fondly.

“I guess we are,” he agreed, and slowly grinned back at Eren.


End file.
